


2000 volts

by eighthchakra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthchakra/pseuds/eighthchakra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The headlines are always about girls like Azula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2000 volts

**i.**

**Mai:** William Kemmler was the first person to be electrocuted. This happened in 1890. Apparently, 1400 volts applied for 17 seconds wasn’t enough because Kemmler was beginning to recover. So the wardens instead electrocuted him for two and a half minutes. 

**Ty Lee:** She was a real Frankenstein, Azula. She was dead, then she just wasn’t. 

**Mai:** Ty Lee means Frankenstein’s monster. The monster. “It’s alive!” Not the scientist.

 **Ty Lee:** Who says Azula can’t both be the monster and the scientist? 

**ii.**

**Mai:** The night she was shipped to the asylum, well, it sent the media into a frenzy. “Daughter of Business Mogul is a Loony.” “Phoenix King’s Daughter Won’t Rise from Ashes.” Stuff like that. Tabloid fodder, all of it. 

**Ty Lee:** Mai was dragged into it. There was one article I loved, explaining how it was all Mai’s fault because she was dating Zuko. Then there was this inbreeding conspiracy thing that was just so hilarious! 

**Chan:** Azula? I was at a party with her once. She was cool at first, then she just became creepy. Like, it was only a matter of time before something in there cracked, you know? I mean, I knew she was the daughter of Ozai and everything, but still. My dad always said that the reason Ozai was at the top was because he was mad and cruel. I just thought my dad was jealous, but I guess he was right. 

**Ruon-Jian:** My father does business with Ozai, no big deal. Read “Birds of a Feather - the Phoenix King’s Allies” if you want. He’s right there, number 49 out of 50. 

**iii.**

**Lo and Li:** We are not Azula’s maids. 

**Ozai:** The thing is, Azula can’t die. The thing is, we all can’t. 

**Zuko:** I was there, the first time Azula was sent to the electric chair. It was as if she just ate electricity. I think she enjoyed it. 

**Lo and Li:** Lady Lazarus, rising from the dead.

 **Zuko:** The air stank with the scent of burned flesh, but she was unharmed. She’s been electrocuted twenty-three times but the court just can’t get rid of her. I think they should start with our father first. 

**Ozai:** “Business Heir Joins Rebel Forces.” “Scar Doesn’t Mean He’s Bad.” “Tea - With a Side Dish of Rebellion!” I love the tabloids, I really do. They do a better job of tracking my son than my advisors do. 

**iv.**

**Ty Lee:** When we were kids, Azula would stick her fingers inside electric sockets just for fun. 

**Mai:** It was practice, I guess.

 **Ty Lee:** She had to feel something, right? 

**Mai:** Euphoria? 

**Ty Lee:** She also routinely set her hair on fire. Sometimes, my hair, too. She said it was our sign of friendship. Like friendship bracelets or beads, but more self-destructive. She always said friendship had to be destructive. 

**Mai:** Ty Lee was just in love with her.

 **Ty Lee:** Friendship has to destroy you. That’s why it’s a ship. It has to sink. 

**Mai:** Unless you’re the captain, then you get a lifeline. 

**v.**

**Ozai:** The bottom line is, Azula can’t die. The end. 

**Mai:** You know, the standard is 2000 volts. The asylum Azula’s in, they electrocute her with 3000 volts, just to be safe. But any charge higher than 5000, the asylum might blow itself up. The warden’s aren’t taking any more chances. So they just play around.

 **Ty Lee:** I visited Azula yesterday. She’s scheduled for another electrocution next Monday. She said it might be her last, but I don’t believe her.


End file.
